


Are You Jealous

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn





	Are You Jealous

Tonight was your best friend Ellie’s birthday. You were mostly excited because this is the first time after a month that you see each other. You invited your boyfriend Loki to be your date to the party, which he gladly agreed too. 

 

“Loki are you ready?” 

 

“Yes my love I'm ready” 

 

You were wearing a dark blue dress with black heels. Loki was wearing black suit. 

 

Once you arrive you and are inside the club you immediately see Ellie and go to give her a hug.

 

“Ellie! It's so good to see you again” 

 

“I know. It's only been a month but it felt like forever” she says while returning the hug. 

 

When you let go of one another. Ellie says “ so you guys want a drink.” 

 

“Yes please I really need one. Do you want one Loki” 

 

“Yes please.” 

 

After a couple of hours you were both fairly drunk expect for Loki since the alcohol doesn't affect him. 

“I'm just going to the restroom” Loki says then kisses your cheek.

 

“Ok” 

When he leaves you can feel someone staring at you. You try to ignore it bt after a while it becomes really annoying. So you turn around to see some drunk guy staring at you. When you makes eye contact he winks. You decide to just carry on ignoring him and turn back around.

 

Loki comes back and sees your mood has changed.

 

“What's wrong dear?” 

 

“Some dude keeps staring at me but it doesn't matter anymore” 

 

Loki looks up as sees the guy staring. 

 

“Why don't I put a little spell on him” 

 

“No. Just leave him alone”  

 

“come on its just a little spell” 

 

“No Loki” 

 

“Staring is rude and he's needs to know that” 

 

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” You say with a slight smirk.

 

“What. No i am not jealous. Why would u be jealous that some dude is staring at you.” 

 

“Let's go home. I'm getting a bit bored here anyway. 


End file.
